Star Gazing
by Liz14
Summary: AU Fic. Buffy and Angel are famous actors but they don't get along too well.
1. The Beginning

Title: Star Gazing  
  
Author: Liz  
  
Email: geekgirl33@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: AU!!! None really. Buffy's a famous actress, most of her friends are famous in one way or another. Angel is also a famous actor, except him and Buffy don't get along too well. For only a while.  
  
Rating: PG-13, maybe an NC-17 (if I can actually write it)  
  
Pairings: B/A (eventually), X/A, C/D, W/O G/J Some couples might not be mentioned in the story but these are the way the pairings should be.  
  
Distribution: Anyone I send it to is welcome, if you want it take it, just let me know first, it gives me a happy to see my work.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything even relating to BTVS or ATS, please don't sue, like you even would after reading this crap.  
  
Author's Notes: I realize now that the beginning of this story could resemble that of "Advantage" by Cat. I just wanted to say that I had begun this story at least a month before Cat began to post her story, it is just by coincidence that we are writing about the same thing. The only reason it has taken me so long to post this story is that I wanted to edit it and make sure that it wasn't a piece of crap first.  
  
Author's Note 2: I'm posting this on FF.net first so I can get some feedback first and then I'll send it out to the lists.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
"Look! I don't care who he is! I've been working for three months straight, without so much as a weekend off! Plus, Mr. High and mighty James Cameron, who thinks he's God, keeps ordering me around! I don't care what anyone says, just because you win a couple Academy Awards doesn't give you the right to treat other people like lesser beings. Ok? I'm sick of it! Who does he think he is? Titanic wasn't even that great of a movie!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll remember that next time. No more James Cameron movies. Got it! But, Mr. Calvin Klein has been calling non-stop, he just wants you to do perfume ad for his new spring line. Just one or two photo-shoots, that's all. What d'ya say? Please Buffy? You know how popular you are, he just wants two days of your time."  
  
"Fine! But that's all! After the shoots I'm going on vacation!"  
  
"Thank you so much, I'll call Mr. Klein right away! Oh! Before I forget, where do you want to take your vacation? I here Maui is nice this time of year, or Tahiti, anywhere you want, I'll just make the reservations."  
  
"Mmm, I think I'll just stay home, I haven't been there in a while, and I might just visit my family anyways. If I feel like taking a trip I'll call you, ok?"  
  
"Ok, one last thing. Your favorite guy in the whole world has been talking about you, this time to those trashy tabloids. Something about apes having more acting skills than you."  
  
"Ahh! I hate Angel O'Connell! I don't understand why he keeps doing this. All I did was turn down a script that he had signed up to work on. I'm sorry that it had no plot and I didn't want to be shown naked! Screw him! I've never even fucking met him! Arghh! I can't get a break!" After Buffy had calmed down a bit, she continued. "Well, the Hell God himself is calling from the set so I have to run. I'm so glad the movie is about to wrap. If I have to stay here one more week, I swear I'll shoot myself! Thanks again Sophie for all of your help! And for telling me what Angel said."  
  
"You're welcome Buffy, don't let him bug you. I'll talk to you soon. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" And with that Buffy Summers, one of the most famous actresses in the world hung up her cell phone.  
  
Even though she was only 22, Buffy had appeared in over 20 movies and been the star in at least 10. By the age of 19, she had two Oscars, one Emmy, and five awards from various teen polls. She even had her own clothing line specializing in teen wear, and was the object of millions of guy's affections globally. But with all of the glitz and glamour that came from her job, Buffy never let it go to her head. Many of her most loyal fans had been surprised upon meeting her. They had expected a rich, stuck-up snob but instead they had gotten a kind a shy girl who tried to make them all feel welcome.  
  
The only thing Buffy didn't like about her life was how lonely she was. Since she began acting at age nine, she never had the chance to date or even flirt, like most normal girls. Her one and only relationship had been with her old best friend Pike, when she was five.  
  
Buffy had many close friends, she just lacked in the relationship area. Xander Harris, one of her best friends and current co-worker, was married to Anya, a quirky young girl who had nothing to do with the acting business. When they had first met and become close, Buffy and Xander had made a pact never to date another actor, producer, or director. They had agreed that these "pairings" never worked out well. So far both of them had kept to the agreement, even though Buffy had never dated anyone anyways. Over the years, Buffy had met a lot of attractive men but none of them had ever called if she had given them her phone number. Or, if they did, they were just interested in her "connections" to other famous actors.  
  
A loud knock sounded from the door to her trailer, breaking Buffy out of her day-dreaming. "Miss! Miss! You're wanted on the set! Mr. Cameron is calling for you!"  
  
"I'll be there in just a minute! Hold your horses!" Buff responded. 'Ahh, the life of an actress, so many things to do, and so very little time to do it in,' she thought as she took a quick look at the mirror. Seeing her make- up still firmly in place and perfect as usual, she opened the door and ran back to the set.  
  
"Miss Summers, so good of you to join us. Our shooting schedule isn't in the way of your personal life is it?" The director to Buffy's new movie "Forever and Always" asked her.  
  
"Oh, go blow it out your ass" she murmured. It was the final day of filming before the movie went into production, she didn't need to get on the director's bad side, again. 'I'm almost through!' She thought happily.  
  
"Okay people! We'll start this from where Jessica comes in to meet Paul for the kiss scene? Any questions? Good, now Buffy, how about you stand behind that door and when I yell action just walk in. Then just go through your lines like you practiced." Seeing Buffy nod, James turned to Xander. "Ok, Xander, now you'll wait until Buffy says her lines, then, I want you to rush over to her and wrap your arms around her. Then you guys will kiss, yada yada yada, the movie will be over. Got it? Places everybody! Quiet on the set, and. Action!"  
  
// "Paul, before you leave, I just wanted to say something. I. I love you." Jessica rushed over to Paul, "Don't go! I couldn't take it if you left me now! But if you don't love me, then fine leave. Damn you Paul!" With the last phrase, Jessica began to step backwards away from Paul. "Oh Jessica, how could you think I wouldn't love you!" Paul rushed over to Jessica and wrapped his arms around her, all the while crushing her lips with his. She immediately responded by curling her arms around his neck. A few seconds later, Paul pulled away and looking into Jessica's eyes, said, "I'll always love you, always and forever."//  
  
"And. Cut! That's a wrap everybody! Let's give a huge round of applause to our stars, Buffy and Xander! Thank you guys, now it's off to production!" Everybody in the room groaned as he mentioned production, just wanting the movie to be done with. Nobody really liked James Cameron all that much, they just put on a nice façade whenever he was around.  
  
After James had walked away, only Buffy and Xander were left on the set. "Hey Buff, great job. As always, it's been a pleasure working with you, you're comin over Friday night, right?" After the agreeing headshake from Buffy, he continued, "Anya's making lasagna and I think Jeremy made you a painting yesterday at school. You know how he loves his Auntie Buffy!"  
  
"Aww, Jeremy is so sweet! I can't wait to see him, he's such a cute kid!"  
  
"Yeah, he is." Xander replied. "So, what are your pans for tonight? How are you going to spend your first night of freedom?" He asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, you know that hot new club just opened, I think its called The Bronze or The Gold, I don't know, some kind of metal. I think I might check it out tonight. Wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, I think Anya's preparing a special date for us tonight. Thanks anyways. Well I need to go talk to my agent about my pay check. You know how Anya is about money. I'll see you later, Buff!"  
  
"Ok Xand." Buffy said before giving her best friend a gigantic hug.  
  
"Bye." 


	2. To Dance

Title: Star Gazing  
  
Author: Liz  
  
Email: geekgirl33@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: AU!!! None really. Buffy's a famous actress, most of her friends are famous in one way or another. Angel is also a famous actor, except him and Buffy don't get along too well. For only a while.  
  
Rating: PG-13, maybe an NC-17 (if I can actually write it)  
  
Pairings: B/A (eventually), X/A, C/D, W/O G/J Some couples might not be mentioned in the story but these are the way the pairings should be.  
  
Distribution: Anyone I send it to is welcome, if you want it take it, just let me know first, it gives me a happy to see my work.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything even relating to BTVS or ATS, please don't sue, like you even would after reading this crap.  
  
Author's Notes: I realize now that the beginning of this story could resemble that of "Advantage" by Cat. I just wanted to say that I had begun this story at least a month before Cat began to post her story, it is just by coincidence that we are writing about the same thing. The only reason it has taken me so long to post this story is that I wanted to edit it and make sure that it wasn't a piece of crap first.  
  
Author's Note 2: I'm posting this on FF.net first so I can get some feedback first and then I'll send it out to the lists.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Willow!!! Oh my God! You look incredible!" Shouted Buffy to her other best friend Willow Rosenberg who had walked into the apartment both had previously shared. Only Buffy still lived there now. Willow had just gotten back from her honeymoon with her rocker husband Daniel "Oz" Osbourne and had moved in with him long before their wedding. "You're so tan! God! And I love that outfit! You have to tell me all about your trip! I want details."  
  
"Ok ok, shhh calm!" Laughed the bright redhead. "Well we went to Hawaii and that alone will make you tan, haha! And, once I saw this outfit," she said pointing to her sarong skirt and silky tank top with her leather sandals, "I just had to buy it! Doesn't it make me look Hawaiian! I love it! Also I got you an outfit just like it!"  
  
"Thank you so much," Buffy replied, hugging Willow. "You know what, I'll wear it tonight when we go out clubbing ok?"  
  
"Sounds good. Oz has a gig at a club called The Bronze, would you mind going there?"  
  
"Not at all, I was meaning to check that club out anyways. It's a date!" Buffy and Willow broke out into laughter after her last statement and hugged again. "Oh I missed you so much Willow. So much has happened since you left. Xander has been spending a lot of time at home so I've been best friendless!"  
  
"Well, I'm back now so we can hang out all you want."  
  
"Good, sounds like a plan!" Again the girls broke out into fits of giggles.  
  
After both had talked for another two hours about recent events, Buffy went upstairs to her room to get ready for their trip to The Bronze. The outfit Willow had bought for her was perfect. An ankle-length aqua colored sarong with a white silk tank top fitted Buffy perfectly. She chose a white Puka shell necklace and black flip-flops to accompany the outfit. Leaving her hair half up and half down, Buffy descended the stairs intent on having a good time at The Bronze.  
  
"Wow Buff! You look awesome!" Exclaimed Willow.  
  
"You do too, darling" Willow's husband told her.  
  
Buffy smiled at the look exchanged between the two love birds. Just from a glance you could tell how completely in love they were. 'That's what I want' Buffy thought.  
  
"You do look great Willow!" Buffy happily said to her best friend.  
  
"Thanks! Ready to hit the road?" Willow cheerfully asked.  
  
"You bet!" Buffy responded giving them both a wide smile. "I'm ready to, as Xander would put it, get down with my bad self! Haha!"  
  
"Right this way ladies," Oz said while leading them out to his car.  
  
After only a ten minute drive, the group reached the club and began to walk to it's entrance. The line in front was very long but none of them were worried about having problems getting in. After all, Oz was the lead guitarist in the band that was supposed to perform that night, Willow was his wife, and Buffy was their friend, and also one of the most famous actresses in the world. No, of course they weren't worried about getting in.  
  
Upon reaching the bouncer, all Oz had to do was give his name before the bouncer let him and his guests in, also it was before the hundreds of people waiting outside recognized him, his wife, and their friend. Quickly entering the club, they left behind the screaming voices just to be hit with the loud dance music blasting from the nearest speaker.  
  
"I'll see you later honey," Oz said after making sure his wife and her best friend had found a table within sight of the stage. He gave her a peck on the lips before heading off to warm-up with the band.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said to Willow in amazement. She had to shout over the noise of the crowd and dance music. "This place is packed!" Even though she knew that Dingoes Ate My Baby always packed a crowd, she never knew they would pack a club this big. Not only were there three levels to the club but there was so little room left that people could hardly walk around.  
  
"I know! Hopefully our table won't get taken when we get up to dance." Willow said while looking around in wonder.  
  
"Oh, me too." Buffy agreed.  
  
At that moment, the house lights went down.  
  
"Oh yes! Come on Buffy let's dance!" Willow said excitedly while pulling her best friend up to the dance floor. The floor was packed but the pair still managed to make it to the front near the stage. When they reached it, the manager came out onto the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, The Bronze is proud to present." He paused for dramatic effect. "Dingoes Ate My Baby!!!" The crowd went wild.  
  
As soon as Oz began to play the first few notes of the song, everyone in the crowd began to dance and rock out to their hit song, Pieces.  
  
~~(Lyrics and song by Hoobastank)~~ // Turn around and pick up the pieces I, like a rock, sink. Sinking 'til I hit the bottom. The water is much deeper than I thought. Nothing to swim with. Kicking but I keep sinking. A lesson that no one could have ever thought. //  
  
During the first verse of the song, Willow and Buffy both danced very seductively. Willow had her eyes on Oz the whole time while Buffy chose to keep her eyes closed. As soon as the chorus began, both women began jumping up and down with the rest of the dancers.  
  
// Cause I can almost breathe the air Right beyond my fingertips. I'll turn around and pick up the pieces. One more push and I'll be there. Back where I belong. I'll turn around and pick up the pieces. //  
  
When the song mellowed again, Buffy again began to move her hips back and forth slowly while running her hands over her stomach and hips. This caught the attention of most of the guys in the club, but one guy in particular.  
  
// I see the picture. Blurry but now it's in focus. A fairy tale I purchased on my own. I finally woke up. Everything is better. A chance for me to open up and grow. //  
  
Again, Buffy and Willow began to jump with the crowd, both of them singing along to the song.  
  
// Cause I can almost breathe the air Right beyond my fingertips. I'll turn around and pick up the pieces. One more push and I'll be there. Back where I belong. I'll turn around and pick up the pieces. //  
  
// Suffocating. Sinking further almost everyday. Barely treading water Knowing I will not give up. I will not give up. //  
  
// Cause I can almost breathe the air Right beyond my fingertips. I'll turn around and pick up the pieces. One more push and I'll be there. Back where I belong. I'll turn around and pick up the pieces. //  
  
When the song ended, Buffy decided to go back to the table. With a quick head nod to Willow, who was staying, Buffy began to make her way back through the crowd. More than once she had to fight off overeager boys trying to grab at her. Before going back to the table, she made a quick trip to the bar to grab a bottle of water. Once she had her refreshment, she began to walk back to the table.  
  
As she approached, the sight of a large male and his lanky partner greeted her.  
  
"Excuse me, my friend and I had reserved this table." She said to the pair who were sitting down. She had only seen them from behind so when the male turned around Buffy gasped. "You!"  
  
" Well hello Ms. Summers." Angel O'Connell greeted the stunned blonde. "What did you say?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"My friend Willow, who is the wife of Oz, and I, had reserved this table. So may we please have it back?" Buffy asked in reply. She was trying to keep her cool in check but the fact that he seemed to be gloating over her lost and his new found table just made her angrier. Also, it was the brunette hanging off of his arm and shooting Buffy condescending looks that really threw her over the edge.  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel replied with a smirk. "It seems the manager told us to sit here. I'm sure you can find another table, can't you Buff?" Again he smiled at Buffy, just daring her to get her table back. He knew there were no more tables left in the jam-packed club. "Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce you to my date! Buffy, this is Faith. Faith, Buffy." He said pointing to the scantily dressed female still giving Buffy dirty looks.  
  
"Pleased I'm sure." Faith said, while eyeing her opponents outfit. "Nice skirt." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you. Willow gave it to me. I love it." Buffy replied, making Faith scowl at her missed attempt to put the blonde down.  
  
"Well, this area seems too crowded for my liking." Buffy said, trying to excuse herself before she punched the girl's face in. Either that, or she punched Angel's face in. "I think I want to go now. Later!" She said while mentally dismissing them both.  
  
As she walked away, Willow found her while walking back from the dance floor.  
  
"I thought you were going to sit down." Willow said questioningly to Buffy.  
  
"Well, our table was stolen. No bother. Do you wanna dance again?"  
  
"Sure." Was all Willow had to say before being led back onto the dance floor.  
  
When the two found a nice place to dance, the Dingoes began to play a slow song. Buffy again started to sway her hips and run her hands over her body, only this time more slowly. Soon a crowd of guys had gathered around the two. When one guy stepped up and tried to grab Buffy's hips, she only had to slap his hand away before she continued her sexy dance. This process repeated the whole duration of the song causing Buffy to get annoyed. Only as the last verse began to play, a pair of large hands snaked around her thin waist. Buffy immediately turned around to push the guy away but was startled to find the chocolate orbs belonging to Angel staring back at her.  
  
"Hi." He whispered in her ear when he pulled her closer, "thought you might need some protection." She pulled her head up from his chest just to see him smirk at her.  
  
"Whatever." She replied, not too happy about being in Angel, the player's, arms. When she looked around she saw the angry glares most of the men were sending Angel.  
  
"Looks like they're jealous." Again he whispered into her ear. She shivered at the feeling.  
  
Buffy didn't reply to his comment but just rested her head back onto his shoulder. She felt safe and content, feelings that she hadn't ever felt before while dancing with any other guy.  
  
As the final notes played, Buffy stepped back from Angel's warm embrace. Seeing her walls closing back up Angel picked up her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "Thank you for the dance," he said before exiting to the right of the stage.  
  
Buffy watched as he slowly walked back to the table where his date sat, fuming. Buffy smiled at the site.  
  
"Looks like someone had some fun." Came a perky voice from behind her.  
  
"Ahh! It wasn't what it looked like Willow." Buffy replied while turning around to shoot her best friend a glare.  
  
"Oh right. It wasn't you dancing with the hottie and smiling as he walked away. I guess that was someone else." Willow said while shaking her head in mock forgetfulness.  
  
"Angel was just trying to get those guys away from me. Anyways, he's a complete jerk! You know, he's the one who stole our table."  
  
"Ahh what a jerk!" Willow exclaimed sarcastically. "You know what you should do? Go over there and ask him out for coffee so you can give him a piece of your mind! That'll show him! It'll also make that slut that he's with even more jealous." Willow grinned and playfully elbowed Buffy in her side.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha." Buffy replied sarcastically.  
  
The rest of the night went fairly smoothly. Willow and Buffy decided to dance and sing along to the rest to the songs, only when Oz was ready did they head home. 


	3. The Meeting

Title: Star Gazing  
  
Author: Liz  
  
Email: geekgirl33@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: AU!!! None really. Buffy's a famous actress, most of her friends are famous in one way or another. Angel is also a famous actor, except him and Buffy don't get along too well. For only a while.  
  
Rating: PG-13, maybe an NC-17 (if I can actually write it)  
  
Pairings: B/A (eventually), X/A, C/D, W/O G/J Some couples might not be mentioned in the story but these are the way the pairings should be.  
  
Distribution: Anyone I send it to is welcome, if you want it take it, just let me know first, it gives me a happy to see my work.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything even relating to BTVS or ATS, please don't sue, like you even would after reading this crap.  
  
Author's Notes: I realize now that the beginning of this story could resemble that of "Advantage" by Cat. I just wanted to say that I had begun this story at least a month before Cat began to post her story, it is just by coincidence that we are writing about the same thing. The only reason it has taken me so long to post this story is that I wanted to edit it and make sure that it wasn't a piece of crap first.  
  
Author's Note 2: I'm posting this on FF.net first so I can get some feedback first and then I'll send it out to the lists.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
  
  
The next day, Buffy and Willow decided to go to one of the local cafes for a morning coffee. There they again caught up on one another's lives.  
  
"So. Tell me about this Angel character?" Willow asked out of the blue.  
  
"What's there to tell? He's an egotistical jerk who can't get laid by any decent person so he hires hookers." Buffy answered nonchalantly.  
  
"That's harsh Buffy. You didn't act like that last night when he was dancing with you."  
  
"I don't even know why he was dancing with me. You should have seen the bimbo he came with. God, what a priss! Anyways, he likes to criticize me in the media even when I've never worked with him before."  
  
"Fine fine, it just looked like you were really enjoying yourself last night." Willow said, raising her hands in the air to mock defend herself.  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"Well, it could be because I was curious or it could be because he's ordering coffee at the counter right now." Willow pointed up to the front of the café where indeed Angel O'Connell was standing waiting for his order.  
  
"Why does my life suck so much?!" Buffy asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Well don't look now but he's walking in this direction." Said discreetly by Willow.  
  
"Oh God!" Buffy said while sinking into her overly large sofa couch.  
  
"Hey there Summers." Angel said to the blonde who was still trying to become one with the chair.  
  
"Um, hi." She sheepishly replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I think I need some more coffee. Here Buffy let me get you some too." Willow got out of her chair and quickly grabbed her friend's cup while trying to flee the awkward scene.  
  
'She's gonna pay for that stunt!' Buffy thought to herself as Angel occupied the now empty chair.  
  
"Well, I was out walking my dog," Angel said pointing to the Great Dane tied to one of the posts outside of the café, "and I wanted to stop in for some coffee. Then I saw you, and I just wanted to ask you something." He paused. "Would you like to go out to dinner some time?" Angel asked looking straight into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"I really don't get you." Was all she replied.  
  
"Sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing and I guess that's a no." Angel tried to recover as he leaned back into the comfortable chair, looking around.  
  
"No. I get that. What I don't get is how one day, you're bad mouthing me to the press, the next you're stealing my table and letting you're date criticize me, and the next day, you're asking me out. That's what I don't get." Buffy said honestly.  
  
"Well, I'm just trying to keep you on you're toes Summers." Was his reply.  
  
"What has that got to do with it?"  
  
"I don't know, it just sounded good. Anyways, I said those things to the press because I was still a little pissed off about you turning down that script. So sue me. But I'm over it now. So how bout that date?"  
  
"You don't give up do you?"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"No, that's a maybe. Let me think about it." She paused in deep contemplation. "Um, no." She said flat out.  
  
"Why not? I know you like me!" He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You are so full of yourself aren't you? You want to know why I won't go out with you? Well, let's see, I'll forget you bad mouthing me to the press, so I guess it was last night when you and your doll of a date were so gracious giving us back our table. Oh wait you didn't and you were quite rude!"  
  
"There's no winning with you, is there? Ok, I get it I was rude, I was just trying to make an impression. I guess I succeeded." He said when he noticed the raising of Buffy's eyebrows. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, again, I'm sorry. Please go out with me?"  
  
"Maybe." She replied.  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up at your place at eight sharp. Wear something nice 'cause we're goin out baby!" Angel said, standing up. "Until then." Before leaving, he picked up Buffy's hand and placed a light kiss on it's back.  
  
"Oh dear." Buffy watched as Angel exited the coffee shop. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She thought to herself. 


	4. The Date

Title: Star Gazing  
  
Author: Liz  
  
Email: geekgirl33@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: AU!!! None really. Buffy's a famous actress, most of her friends are famous in one way or another. Angel is also a famous actor, except him and Buffy don't get along too well. For only a while.  
  
Rating: PG-13, maybe an NC-17 (if I can actually write it)  
  
Pairings: B/A (eventually), X/A, C/D, W/O G/J Some couples might not be mentioned in the story but these are the way the pairings should be.  
  
Distribution: Anyone I send it to is welcome, if you want it take it, just let me know first, it gives me a happy to see my work.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything even relating to BTVS or ATS, please don't sue, like you even would after reading this crap.  
  
Author's Notes: I realize now that the beginning of this story could resemble that of "Advantage" by Cat. I just wanted to say that I had begun this story at least a month before Cat began to post her story, it is just by coincidence that we are writing about the same thing. The only reason it has taken me so long to post this story is that I wanted to edit it and make sure that it wasn't a piece of crap first.  
  
Author's Note 2: I'm posting this on FF.net first so I can get some feedback first and then I'll send it out to the lists.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
Later that night.  
  
"So Buff, what are you going to wear tonight?" Willow asked worriedly, looking over to her best friend who was still watching TV even though her date was supposed to pick her up in a matter of minutes.  
  
"I don't know, I figured I'd just throw something on. You know, make it look like I don't care." She replied, leaning forward to pay more attention to the television screen.  
  
"Why do you do that Buffy?" Willow asked exhaustedly, while falling onto one of the couches in Buffy's apartment.  
  
"Do what?" Buffy said as she clicked off the TV.  
  
"Make it seem like you don't care, even though I do know that you like him."  
  
"Sorry! Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I like him!" At Willow's glare, she amended, "alright, alright, I like him. Look, I've never done this before, you know the whole date thing. It's kinda new territory. What am I supposed to do if actually likes me?"  
  
"That's kind of what you have to figure out on your own. That's the whole point of love, not knowing what to do, figuring it out as you go along."  
  
"Thanks Willow, O Wise One." She said smiling. Then looking at the clock she bounded out of her seat on the couch. "Oh my God! I have five minutes! Willow, what am I gonna wear?" She exclaimed pacing back and forth on the carpet.  
  
"Ok, calm down. Let's go see what's in your closet." Willow said as she led the panicking Buffy upstairs. "Ok, he told you to dress us so that should be easy. Don't you have that pinkish orangish knee-length dress? The one with the spaghetti straps? I think that would look perfect, especially with those white flip-flops of yours. With that outfit, how could he resist you?" Willow said, smiling to the still ruffled woman.  
  
"Ok, that sounds good." Buffy said. All of a sudden, a loud chiming broke through the air. "Oh shit! He's early! Willow stall him please? Please?" Buffy begged.  
  
"Of course! Go! Hurry!" Willow insisted while walking down the stairs to answer the door.  
  
"Angel hello!" Willow said as she opened the door.  
  
"Willow." He acknowledged. "Please give my compliments on last night's set to your husband. That was some great music."  
  
"I will. He appreciates all the compliments he gets. Um." Willow said while looking around the front hallway. "Won't you come in? Buffy should be down in a minute or two. Do you want something to drink? Ok, well would you like to sit down or something?" She said after seeing his head shake.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So. How are you?" Willow asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Good, you?" He asked in return.  
  
"Good" She replied.  
  
They both sat down on the leather couches, each sitting up straight, eyes ahead of them. They continued to sit this way for two awkward minutes before Buffy walked down the stairs.  
  
As Buffy reached the last step, she looked into the living room to see to very uncomfortable people sitting on the couch. "Mmmhmm." She cleared her throat.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said as he stood, looking at the beauty standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Hi." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You look great." He said, staring at the dress which showed all the right curves. The outfit stopped just above the knees and dropped just enough to show off a fair amount of cleavage.  
  
"Thanks." Again she smiled. "You look great too."  
  
Angel was dressed in black leather pants, black leather shoes, and a black silk shirt. An outfit that really showed what a true predator he was.  
  
"Are we all ready?" He asked heading towards the door.  
  
"Sure, um, let me get my wrap." She said heading towards the hallway closet. Once she had grabbed her white wrap from the hanger she turned and walked towards the awaiting Angel. "Bye Wills!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
As the door closed behind them, Angel turned around and faced Buffy.  
  
"Oh, before I forget," he paused to pull a single rose out from behind his back. "Here you are." He said placing the rose into Buffy's awaiting fingertips.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled as she smelled the sweet fragrance. "So where are you taking me?" She asked, accepting his outstretched arm.  
  
"Well I figured we'd go to that new restaurant out on the pier, it's called The Palisade. And afterwards a drive up the coast. How does that sound?" He asked, reaching the red sports car.  
  
"That sounds great." She smiled, stepping into the car.  
  
After a thirty minute drive, Angel stopped the car in front of the valet sign at the restaurant. "Here we are." He said as he opened the door and helped Buffy out.  
  
When they stepped inside the door, they were immediately set upon by people asking to hang up their coats. After disposing of Buffy's wrap and Angel's leather jacket that he had donned, the pair headed towards the maitre d'.  
  
"Mr. O'Connell?" The hostess asked. "Your table is all set."  
  
When they reached the table, a nice romantic table with an ocean view, Angel, always the gentleman pulled out Buffy's chair for her and then sat down himself. The way the table was set-up, had Buffy and Angel sitting next to each other, looking out over the  
  
"So what's good here?" Buffy asked looking at the menu.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've heard raves about the Dijon chicken over the rice pilaf." He said, looking over the menu himself.  
  
"Whatever you have, I'll have the same." Buffy said closing her menu and handing it to the waiter.  
  
"Ok, then we'll have the Dijon chicken over the rice pilaf, a spinach salad with vinaigrette on the side and a bottle of your finest cabernet." Angel stated, also closing his menu and handing it to the waiter.  
  
"That sounds delicious, thank you." She smiled.  
  
"Your welcome." He said smiling back at her.  
  
"So. What do you do for fun, I guess? She asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Well, I love my job, I wouldn't give it up for the world, but I guess on my spare time I love to go to art shows." He said, taking a sip of the wine that had just arrived.  
  
"Really? Are you an artist?" She asked, also taking a sip of the red wine.  
  
"I try. Mostly I just draw anything that comes to mind. I could show you sometime if you want." Angel said looking deep into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"I'd like that." She smiled.  
  
"So what do you do for fun?" He asked, chuckling.  
  
"Well, on what little spare time I have, I love hanging out with my best friend's son. He's so adorable."  
  
"Who's your best friend?" He asked.  
  
"Besides Willow, it's Xander Harris. We all grew up together." She said, again smiling at the handsome man sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh," he replied. "So do you and Xander hang out often?" He asked, trying not to sound too jealous.  
  
"All the time." When she noticed the look on his face, she asked, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason," he replied, looking around the restaurant.  
  
"Oh good. You know I wouldn't want you to be jealous or anything." She smiled and upon seeing his head snap around to face her she continued. "I mean, Xander, his wife, and their son are so great." She giggled as she saw his reaction to the news that Xander had a wife. "I don't know what I would have done without them when Wills was gone."  
  
"Oh," he replied, just a slight hint of redness appearing in his cheeks.  
  
"Here you go ma'am," the waiter said as he placed her salad in front of her. "Sir." He said, also setting down another plate in front of Angel.  
  
"This looks great." Buffy whispered to Angel.  
  
"It does." He replied biting into the spinach.  
  
They spent the next few minutes in silent, both enjoying the salad that was in front of them. Every now and then, Angel would raise his head slightly to glance at Buffy out of the corner of his eye. Little did he know that Buffy was doing the same thing. Only after they had both done this three times, did they catch each others eye. Buffy immediately lowered her gaze and focused her attention back on her salad, blushing all the while. Angel watched her do this, smiling, amazed at how innocent she was.  
  
After they had eaten their salad, the couple sat in a comfortable silence.  
  
"So, tell me about your life." Angel said out of the blue. "You know, loves, losses, stuff like that."  
  
"Um, ok." Buffy said, again blushing. "Lets see, born in L.A., moved to Sunnydale when my parents divorced, and got into acting a few years back. Losses, um." She paused, contemplating. "When my mother died of a brain tumor, a year and a half ago. Also, I guess when my adopted sister was taken away form me by her real parents. I haven't really seen her since."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. Grasping Buffy's right hand in his left, looking into her eyes. "I really am."  
  
"Thanks." She said, looking at her hand entwined with his.  
  
"So, you never mentioned anything about any loves." Angel said, trying to find out about any competition he might have.  
  
"Loves, hmm. There would be a big fat zero in that category." She laughed. "Big, bad Buffy the super freak, deterrent of all things male. No boyfriends, nothing even close to one. Even when I'm around any guys it's like someone's yelling 'Virgin Alert'." Again she laughed. "I don't even know why I just told you that."  
  
"Again I'm sorry," Angel said smiling at her. Then leaning in close to her, he whispered into her ear, "but maybe I can change that." When he pulled back, he was graced with a huge blush spreading across Buffy's face.  
  
"So, when's dinner coming?" Angel asked to no one in particular as Buffy, who was still blushing, looked away.  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, two waiters carrying the enormous plates of food arrived.  
  
Once the plates were placed in front of them, Buffy turned to Angel and said, "This looks delicious!"  
  
"I agree." Angel said, staring at Buffy and not the food. When Buffy noticed his constant stare, she smiled and looked back down at her food, blushing all the while.  
  
Again they ate in silence. Each stealing short glances at the other.  
  
After eating half the plate, Buffy placed her fork down and said, "I'm stuffed!"  
  
"Me too," Angel said, also placing his fork down. "What do you say we get this to go and eat dessert later after the drive?" Angel asked.  
  
"That sounds great." Buffy said, watching as Angel signaled the waiter.  
  
Once the food had been boxed up and the bill paid, Angel stood up and pulled out Buffy's chair for her. They both exited the restaurant, arm in arm, grabbing their coats along the way. Again, Angel opened the door for Buffy and helped her into the car.  
  
After he had sat down in the driver's seat and pulled the car out of the driveway of the restaurant, he turned to the woman sitting next to him and asked, "So Ms. Summers, where would you like to go tonight?"  
  
"Well Mr. O'Connell," Buffy replied, mockingly. "Anywhere sounds nice." She smiled.  
  
"Anywhere it is." Angel replied, making a left at the fork in the road. "I know this great spot that you'll love."  
  
"Sounds good." Buffy said, smiling at Angel who was still looking at her. He smiled back at her and continued driving. 


	5. On the Rocks

Title: Star Gazing  
  
Author: Liz  
  
Email: geekgirl33@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: AU!!! None really. Buffy's a famous actress, most of her friends are famous in one way or another. Angel is also a famous actor, except him and Buffy don't get along too well. For only a while.  
  
Rating: PG-13, maybe an NC-17 (if I can actually write it)  
  
Pairings: B/A (eventually), X/A, C/D, W/O G/J Some couples might not be mentioned in the story but these are the way the pairings should be.  
  
Distribution: Anyone I send it to is welcome, if you want it take it, just let me know first, it gives me a happy to see my work.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything even relating to BTVS or ATS, please don't sue, like you even would after reading this crap.  
  
Author's Notes: I realize now that the beginning of this story could resemble that of "Advantage" by Cat. I just wanted to say that I had begun this story at least a month before Cat began to post her story, it is just by coincidence that we are writing about the same thing. The only reason it has taken me so long to post this story is that I wanted to edit it and make sure that it wasn't a piece of crap first.  
  
Author's Note 2: Sorry it took me a while to post this but I was considering to just stop writing but then I read all the feedback that I got and I just had to write again. Thanks so much to all of you who wrote to mea bout the story. You guys don't know how much that meant to me.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
  
  
They drove for nearly twenty minutes before Angel made a left hand turn onto an old sandy road. When Buffy looked at the street sign as they passed by, she read 'Lover's Cove'. This thought made her heart warm and tingles to run down her spine. 'Angel O'Connell is actually taking me to Lover's Cove' she thought to herself.  
  
When Angel finally stopped the car at the end of the road, he turned to Buffy and said, "Here, I wanna show you this great view." Then he got out of the car and also opened the door for her. As soon as she was out of the car, he offered his hand to her, which she accepted, and led her down to the cove.  
  
Even though they were a good distance away from the cove, they could still hear the waves as the crashed against the rocks. Every few seconds it would be an explosion of noise and then a quiet lull as the water was swept back out to sea.  
  
As they reached the beach, Angel sat down on the rocks and motioned for Buffy to do the same. She made sure her dress wouldn't fly up as she sat down. 'God I don't need to flash him after we've just gotten to know each other' she thought silently.  
  
When she was settled with her legs together hanging off the ledge they were perched on, she finally took in the full beauty of the ocean in front of her. The sun had set long before they had gotten there but the sky was still a light blue. "Wow," she said, looking up and down the beach. There wasn't a soul in sight.  
  
"I know," Angel replied as he scooted closer to her. He moved his arm so it was wrapped around her waist, "this is my favorite spot. It's a nice place to just get away from things." He didn't know why he told her that, 'it's not like she cares," he thought.  
  
"I can see why." Buffy said, a faint smile gracing her lips, as she continued to look around. 'He probably brings all his dates here.' A small frown appeared on her face, her eyes downcast.  
  
Angel was oblivious to her sudden mood change but continued on. "My parent's died when I was young so I use to come here all the time. I haven't been back in such a long time, never with anyone anyways. You're the first person I've ever brought." Angel said, looking down at the blonde beauty leaning into his side. He smiled at the sight.  
  
Buffy's mood quickly turned upwards. 'I'm the first person he's ever brought here!' She rejoiced to herself. She looked up at the chocolate eyes that were looking down at her and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here." She whispered. His face just inches away.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, leaning his face closer. Her eyes fluttered shut as the anticipation of their first kiss washed over her. Again he leaned closer, also closing his eyes. She could feel his light breath on her face as his lips were just a centimeter away.  
  
All of a sudden there was a huge crash as the incoming wave hit the rocks. This noise caused Buffy to jump just as the salty spray hit them both.  
  
"Oh my God!" Buffy laughed, covering her mouth with her hands as she saw how soaked her dress was.  
  
Angel, who was slightly miffed to see his designer clothes soaked, turned to Buffy who was still laughing at their predicament, and began to chuckle. It soon turned into all out bawling as the two couldn't stop themselves.  
  
"Well that was entertaining!" Angel said, still smiling.  
  
"That was great!" Buffy agreed, wiping away the tears of laughter that had fallen down her cheeks. "We're so soaked!" She said, turning and smiling to her partner.  
  
"Here." Angle said with an 'oomph', standing up. "Let me go get you my jacket, you'll freeze out here." He turned around and began walking towards his parked car when Buffy's voice stopped him.  
  
"No, Angel, it's ok. I'm fine!" She said, reassuringly. "Plus I don't want to ruin your leather jacket."  
  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked turning around and walking back to the drenched woman. "It doesn't matter about the jacket, I can always go buy a new one. Are you sure you don't want it?"  
  
"I'm positive. Here sit down," she patted the ground he had previously occupied.  
  
"Ok, if you're sure," he said, lowering himself next to her. "I guess I'll just have to keep you warm myself." Again he wrapped his arm around her waist and looked down to gaze at her.  
  
"Well, if you want." Buffy said, jokingly, she turned her head to smile at him but was stopped by the seriousness shown in his eyes. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, was it affection, lust, or repulsion she saw in his eyes? She was still figuring out that puzzle when he crushed his lips to hers. For a moment she was shocked that he was being so forward, but immediately sunk into the kiss.  
  
After just one moment, Buffy felt Angel's tongue caressing her bottom lip. The soft surface running over the nearly swollen rim of her lip. She gasped at the sensation but was instantly granted the sensation of his tongue entering and gently probing the depths of her mouth. Soon she began to grasp the situation and lightly massaged her tongue with his. Trying to gain better access to Buffy's mouth, Angel tilted his head to the side.  
  
Once again the couple was interrupted when a crashing wave broke against the surface of the rocks. Yet again, the two were completely drenched in the incoming salt water. Both jumped at the coolness of the water.  
  
"Wow," Angel said, sliding his hand through his dripping hair. He was panting from the lack of oxygen in the kiss but still longed for more.  
  
"Yeah," was all Buffy could muster. She too was left breathless by the kiss. 'Oh my god! My first kiss! That was incredible! Wait! Was I good? Oh God, what if I drooled on him? Can he tell that I'm completely inexperienced?' As the doubts were racing through Buffy's mind, she didn't notice Angel stand up on the rocky ledge.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked, breaking her out of her deep thoughts. When he saw her look up at him he continued. "Would you like to go swimming?" He laughed. "What I mean is, we're already soaked so I figure we just go in for a dip. What d'ya say?" He asked.  
  
After a moment's hesitation Buffy also stood up. "Fine by me." She grasped his outstretched hand as he led her down to the white, sandy beach not far away.  
  
As the approached the shore, Angel stopped and began to remove his clothing. First he unbuttoned his black shirt and slid it to the sand below, then he removed his shoes. As he was about to remove his pants he turned to Buffy, seeing her just standing there, staring at his bare chest, caused him to laugh. "Aren't you coming?" He asked, still chuckling.  
  
"What?" Buffy's head snapped up. "Oh, right, yeah." She said, looking around her. As Angel removed his leather pants, she began to lower the zipper on the back of her dress. She found that halfway down, the zipper got caught in her dress. Buffy, still unable to remove the dress turned and looked to Angel. To her surprise, she found him only in his black, silk boxers, staring at her exposed flesh, just above the top of her strapless bra. "Can you help me?" She asked, innocently.  
  
Angel cleared his throat, searching for his voice. "Yeah." He said, deeply. 'How am I gonna explain the bulge in my crotch?' Angel thought with a groan.  
  
He approached her as she turned around and pulled her hair to the side. Slowly, he pulled down the zipper all the way until it stopped just before the liner of her panties.  
  
"Thanks." She said, turning around. As she lowered the straps to the dress down the sides of her arms, she bent over to step out of the dress. This action gave Angel full view of her plump breasts, causing the bulge that he was trying hard to keep under control, stand out more prominently. Her underwear consisted up just the white strapless bra and a pair of white panties, nothing too fancy, just conservative.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, his voice cracking, offering his hand to the almost naked woman facing him.  
  
"Sure," she replied, accepting his hand and giving him a smile.  
  
It was less than fifteen feet to the shore, so before they both knew it, their toes were just on the edge of the incoming water.  
  
"Come on!" Angel shouted as he ran into the wave that was breaking against the shore. He dived right into the water, when he came up for air he turned around and looked back to Buffy who was still waiting on shore. "Come on." He said, motioning to the water.  
  
"I'm just getting used to it! Hold your horses!" She said, opening her crossed arms to wave him off. When she did this, Angel was graced with a full view of her nipples pressing through the thin material of her bra. "What are you looking at?" Buffy asked, concerned about his intense gaze.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She looked down at her chest to notice the same thing Angel had been staring at. Fast as lightening, she again crossed her arms. "Oh dear." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Here let me help you." Angel said, walking towards her, out of the water.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, unsure of what he was going to do.  
  
"Trust me?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Um, ok." She said, unsurely.  
  
"Ok." With that, Angel picked Buffy up, carrying her in both arms to the water.  
  
"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Buffy shrieked.  
  
"Just trust me. I won't let you fall." Angel reassured her. After getting waist deep into the water, Angel stopped.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna let you down now. But I'll do it slowly. You'll get used to it faster." Angel said, slowly lowering the beautiful woman in his arms into the Southern California water so she was lying on the water.  
  
At first, the water was only touching Buffy's back, then as she was let down, the water climbed higher on her body, soaking her hair. This left only her breasts and part of her stomach floating on the water. Gently, Angel pulled his arms away so it was just Buffy floating in the cool liquid.  
  
Buffy looked up to Angel who was hunched over her, making sure she didn't go under the water, and smiled. She let out a small laugh as she continued to float on the water.  
  
Angel, never amazed more in his life, just stared down at the beautiful woman who was looking up at him. An overwhelming rush came over him. He quickly bent his head down and captured her lips with his. Making sure not to dunk her, he moved his arms so one was cradling her neck and the other, her lower back. Buffy was surprised at his quick action but immediately sunk into the kiss again.  
  
Soon, they were locked in a heated make out session, with Angel's tongue invading Buffy's mouth but still were stuck in the awkward position of Angel supporting all of Buffy's weight while bending down himself. Buffy tried to gain proper footing in the sand below but slipped, dragging her and Angel under the water. Both surfaced, sputtering out the salt water that assaulted their mouths.  
  
"That was not planned." Angel said, mouth open, still trying to spit out the offending taste remaining in his mouth.  
  
Buffy looked over at him and began to laugh. There, standing next to her, was the hottest guy ever to grace the planet, who was gagging and rubbing his eyes. She couldn't help but compare him to a drowned cat.  
  
Angel noticed Buffy's giggling, however hidden it was.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Angel asked, putting on a serious face.  
  
The question made Buffy burst out in even bigger fits of laughter which eventually made Angel chuckle.  
  
"All right." He said, with an evil smile on his face, "but you asked for it!"  
  
All of a sudden Angel grabbed Buffy around the waist and hoisted her out of the water and over his shoulders. He then held her there for a second before the realization of what he was about to do dawned on Buffy.  
  
"Angel! No!" Buffy screamed, trying to wrench herself away from his grip.  
  
Before she could escape, Angel tossed Buffy into the water. Buffy sank to the bottom and automatically came back up for air. When she reached the surface all she could hear was roaring laughter coming from her date. She found that she was speechless, not a single sound would come from her mouth. All she could do was put her hands on her hips, glare, and shake her head.  
  
"Aww. Poor Buff!" Angel managed between laughs.  
  
"You suck, you know that!" Buffy said, a small smile and laugh escaping her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel pouted, sticking out his lower lip. "Forgive me?" He asked, stepping closer and circling his arms around her waist.  
  
"Maybe." She said, looking away from his bare chest out into the open ocean.  
  
"Please?" Angle pouted again. He bent his head down to kiss the side of her neck, saying, "I really am sorry." Slowly he moved to the other side of her neck, gently placing a kiss on that side.  
  
"All right." Buffy whispered as Angel began to nibble on her ear.  
  
Angel pulled back to look her straight in the eyes. "So you forgive me?"  
  
"I guess." Buffy said, smiling up at him.  
  
"Good." Immediately he bent his head down and captured her lips with his. They stayed locked in the heated embrace for quite some time before Buffy began to shiver. Slowly the couple broke apart, each allowing air back into their lungs.  
  
"I think it's time I took you home." Angel said, placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the beach where their clothes were waiting.  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty late." Buffy agreed, although she didn't want the date to end.  
  
After putting on their clothes, the pair walked back to the parked car. They spent the next hour long car ride in silence, each thinking about the kisses that they had shared.  
  
Soon after, Angel pulled up in front of Buffy's house. He got out of the car and quickly ran to open Buffy's door for her. As he walked her to the front door, they held hands, trying not to lose contact. When they reached the front porch Buffy turned to look at him.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight." She said, smiling.  
  
"Me too." He agreed. "We should do it again."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll call you, ok?"  
  
"Sounds good." She said, again smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah." Angel said, leaning forward to kiss Buffy. She also leaned forward, meeting him halfway. They shared a sweet kiss before finally Angel broke away. "Good night." He said, slowly stepping back towards his car.  
  
"Bye." She said, watching him get into his car and drive away.  
  
With a huge grin on her face, Buffy opened the door and stepped in. 


	6. Sleep Walking

Title: Star Gazing  
  
Author: Liz  
  
Email: geekgirl33@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: AU!!! None really. Buffy's a famous actress, most of her friends are famous in one way or another. Angel is also a famous actor, except him and Buffy don't get along too well. For only a while.  
  
Rating: PG-13, maybe an NC-17 (if I can actually write it)  
  
Pairings: B/A (eventually), X/A, C/D, W/O G/J Some couples might not be mentioned in the story but these are the way the pairings should be.  
  
Distribution: Anyone I send it to is welcome, if you want it take it, just let me know first, it gives me a happy to see my work.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything even relating to BTVS or ATS, please don't sue, like you even would after reading this crap.  
  
Author's Notes: I realize now that the beginning of this story could resemble that of "Advantage" by Cat. I just wanted to say that I had begun this story at least a month before Cat began to post her story, it is just by coincidence that we are writing about the same thing. The only reason it has taken me so long to post this story is that I wanted to edit it and make sure that it wasn't a piece of crap first.  
  
Author's Notes 2: All of you who have sent feedback, I just want to say Thank You so much. You guys are the reason I'm still writing this story!  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
  
  
"So. How was the date?" Willow asked with a grin on her face. Her best friend had just walked in the door from her first date ever. From the smile on her face, Willow could gather that the date went very well.  
  
"It was." Buffy paused. "Amazing!" She walked over to her living room and plopped down on the couch, Willow followed her and took a seat on the chair across from her.  
  
"Come on woman! Give me details!" Willow cried excited that her best friend had the time of her life.  
  
"Well. First we went to The Palisade. Very nice but very pricey. We talked for a while, you know usual stuff. But, oh my God Willow! I was so embarrassed! I actually told him that I was a virgin! I was like, God, just stick a moron sign on my forehead right now!"  
  
"That bad?" Willow asked sympathetically.  
  
"That bad." Buffy stated. "But he didn't rub it in my face, he was a perfect gentlemen." Buffy said, smiling at the memories.  
  
"So what happened next? That must've taken what, an hour? You've been gone at least four hours, what'd you guys do next?" Willow asked, scooting forward to the edge of her seat.  
  
"Well." Buffy stopped and smiled.  
  
"You didn't!" Willow said, shocked that her friend would give it up on the first date.  
  
"No no! Willow calm! Deep breathes. You didn't let me finish!" Buffy stated, trying to calm her friend down. "I told you, he was a perfect gentlemen. After dinner we took a drive up to Lover's Cove. We sat there for a while just talking, then he decided it would be a good time to go for a swim. You know what he did? He dunked me!" Buffy said, still shocked. "But, I forgave him and we just drove home." She smiled again.  
  
"So I guess the big question of the night is, did he kiss you?" Willow pried.  
  
A small blush crept it's way onto Buffy's cheeks as she answered a small, "Yes."  
  
"Oh my God!" Willow exclaimed, "how was it, how many times? Tell me everything!" Willow said, rushing out her words so it was hard to listen to her.  
  
"Calm Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, sitting forward and resting her hands on Willow's shoulders to settle her down. "We kissed at the beach when we were just sitting on the rocks, then also in the water, and then once more before I came into the house." Buffy finished, a huge smile spreading across her face.  
  
"I'm so excited for you! Are you guys gonna go out again?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hopefully, he said that he'd call me. Oh Willow, I like him so much!" Buffy said, sinking back into the couch.  
  
The girls spent the next half hour discussing the date before heading up to bed. The last image that went through Buffy's head before she fell into a peaceful oblivion was that of Angel clad only in boxers. That image sparked the fire for many erotic dreams that night for Buffy.  
  
At nine in the morning, Buffy was still sound asleep, a pleasant smile gracing her face. All of a sudden a shrill ring broke the morning quiet. Buffy thinking it was her alarm clock, hit the offending object, consequently breaking it into several large pieces which scattered on the floor. She buried her head back in the pillow and tried to fall into another deep slumber. When she kept hearing the sharp noise she quickly sat up, sleep in her eyes. Trying to figure out why her alarm clock was still making noise even though it was thoroughly smashed, she knelt on the floor and started to tear all the pieces apart. After two more rings, Buffy finally realized that the noise wasn't coming from her broken alarm clock which now needed to be replaced, but the phone. Automatically, Buffy launched into a search for the phone which she had managed to bury somewhere in her room.  
  
"Please don't hang up, please don't hang up." She began to chant, desperately searching through the pile of clothes the lay in the corner of her bedroom. If she didn't find the phone soon she wouldn't know who called. She didn't have an answering machine because she found that all the messages would be from annoying paparazzi asking for a photo shoot or an interview.  
  
After throwing aside a small tan tee shirt, Buffy was graced with the site of her phone resting on a pair of jeans. She offered a sigh of relief as she pressed the "talk" button.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked, hoping to hear the voice from her date the previous night.  
  
"Buffy?" The voice asked, confirming that it was truly Angel.  
  
"Yeah. Hi Angel." Buffy smiled, trying to fight back a yawn but failing miserably.  
  
"Hey there Love. Did I wake you?" He asked, remembering his dreams from last night which consisted of mostly Buffy in her underwear swimming in the ocean.  
  
"Yeah but no big deal." She replied stretching her tired muscles.  
  
"So, whatcha doin today?" He asked, praying she didn't have any plans.  
  
"Well. Hmm, let me think." Buffy said, pausing to make it seem like she was in deep thought. "Oh that's right, I have nothing to do today. What about yourself?"  
  
"I was thinking about taking this really great girl that I went out on a date with last night out for lunch. Then maybe out again tonight."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked, then began to tease him. "Do you think she'll say yes?"  
  
"I know she will." He confidently replied.  
  
"Aren't you the cocky one!" She laughed.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Angel replied, smirking.  
  
"Oh god." Buffy replied, closing her eyes and shaking her head at his last comment. "So anyways," returning the conversation to it's original track. "I would love to go to lunch. Just tell me where and when."  
  
"Well, how bout the pizza place on 3rd at 11:30. Sound good?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds perfect." She replied, writing down the time and place so she wouldn't forget.  
  
"I'd pick you up and take you but filming for my new movie doesn't get out till eleven and I want to take a shower so I look my best for you."  
  
"Oh no problem. Don't worry about it. So I'll see you at 11:30." She stated.  
  
"Yeah, see you then. I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither." Buffy agreed  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Buffy hung up the phone, a smile transfixed on her face.  
  
Noticing the time, Buffy sprang out of her seat on the bed and bounded into the shower. A half hour later she entered her room, smelling clean and fresh, wearing her pink bath robe which had been a birthday present from Xander when she was twenty.  
  
'Oh my God!' Buffy thought. 'Today is Friday! I'm supposed to go to Xander's house tonight for dinner. Damn! That means no date with Angel tonight. Crap then I'll just have to tell him at lunch.'  
  
Buffy spent the next twenty minutes trying to find the perfect outfit for her lunch date.  
  
'Let's see.' She thought to herself. 'It's Angel so that means I have to wear something nice, it's pizza so that means comfortable, it's sunny outside so that means something cool, and it's a public place during the day so that means no sex vixen.' "Damn" She said sarcastically.  
  
After searching for a few more minutes Buffy found the perfect outfit. She chose to wear a white spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of khaki shorts which were short but not indecently short. With the outfit she slipped on her favorite pair of Dr. Marten sandals and some peach lip gloss to complete the outfit. Satisfied with her appearance she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for a small breakfast. Grabbing an apple she sat down at the kitchen table across from Willow who was reading the paper still in her Smurf pajamas.  
  
"Morning." Buffy said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning." Willow replied.  
  
"You'll never guess who called and invited me out for lunch." The smile that was still on Buffy's face began to grow as she talked to Willow.  
  
"Hmm." Willow appeared to contemplating her answer. "Could it be that handsome man who took you out last night?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes!" Buffy squeaked. "I'm meeting him at the pizza place on 3rd! I can't wait!"  
  
"I can tell." Willow laughed, shaking her head at her friend's behavior.  
  
"But I have an hour and a half before I have to meet him so I think I'll go run some errands, maybe go food shopping. You know I'm going over to Xander's house for dinner, I'm sure you could go too."  
  
"I'd loved to but Oz gets back from L.A. today so I'll be going home tonight. You know, it'll be the first night that we'll be home alone in our house as a married couple. I mean the first night you slept over and then last night I slept over here while he had his gig in L.A."  
  
"Oh, I understand. You're right it should be just you guys tonight. Well I'll see you maybe later today or tomorrow." Buffy said, walking over and giving Willow a hug before grabbing her keys and heading for the door.  
  
"Bye." Willow called out before she heard the door shut behind her best friend. 'I hope this is the one for you Buffy.' She thought to herself. 


End file.
